


Mistletoe

by lrhaboggle



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Ep, Fluff, LGBT, LaFerry - Freeform, Mistletoe, Other, Romance, Styria - Freeform, Witch - Freeform, cannibal, kiss, laferry trash, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: Spending her winter break stuck in the cabin of a cannibalistic Christmas witch with an army of torch-and-pitchfork fiends just outside had not been Perry's ideal vacation. Lafontaine, however, was. And they always knew just what to do to help Perry out, even after the long day had ended. (Just a little Laferry immediately following the Xmas ep.)





	Mistletoe

"So, when do we leave?" Lafontaine asked once they and their friends finally decided to return to Silas.

"Tomorrow morning," Laura suggested. Nobody could find fault with that, so they agreed.

"Alright then, let's see if we can find a place to sleep," Perry said next, once the plan was agreed upon.

"Wait a moment, let me go first," Carmilla instructed, getting up from the booth at which she and the others sat. As she slid out, Laura gave her an affectionate smile. Carmilla had changed so much! She had went from being callous and aloof to willingly exploring this place first just in case there were other hidden dangers here. It was really sweet.

A few minutes later, two rooms were discovered. Probably where the Klauses slept before Mama killed Papa. Thank goodness she was dead now. So Carmilla and Laura took one room while Perry and Lafontaine took the other.

"Well, that all was exciting," Lafontaine sighed as they sat down on the bed.

"You're telling me," Perry sounded just as weary. She had hoped to be celebrating Hanukah at home with family, not freezing in the barren Styrian mountains, lost in a cabin that once belonged to a cannibal witch which was surrounded by a town of torch-and-pitchfork psychos. But at this point, she was just glad that things were at least peaceful, if not normal. She and the others were still alive and uneaten, weren't they?

Perry thanked her lucky stars, too, that this peace lasted for longer than just a few hours. Usually, life never waited long before shoving the next challenge in their faces but, tonight, things were finally shaping up to be restful. Perry remembered curling up beside Lafontaine and then she was swept away into the dream world. When next she woke, Lafontaine was patting her cheek gently.

"What?" Perry asked groggily, confused and annoyed. "What time is it?"

"It's 2:00 am," Lafontaine responded.

"Why are we up so early?" Perry sat up, rubbing her eyes and growling slightly.

"Because there's something on the ceiling," Lafontaine responded.

"What?!" Perry's voice fell to a whisper, but her eyes and body shot upward.

"Shhh!" Lafontaine laughed. "It's nothing hostile."

"Then what is it?!" Perry whimpered, clutching Lafontaine. She wasn't sure if she was looking to be protected or looking to protect because even though Perry was afraid, she loved Lafontaine too much to run unless she knew that Lafontaine could come with her.

"Take a peek," Lafontaine said, then they turned on a lamp. There, hanging by a gold chain from the ceiling, was a big sprig of mistletoe.

"Really, Laf?!" Perry sighed, smacking her friend lightly. "You woke me up at 2:00 am and scared the crap out of me for that?"

"Well, yeah," Lafontaine said. "I mean, don't you see what's so special about it?"

"It wasn't there before. Yes. I get it. Either you put it there or we've got more magic," Perry sighed.

"No, Perr. You're right that I put it there, but that's not what's special about it," Lafontaine said affectionately. "I can tell you're still not up yet."

"Shocker," Perry grunted in reply. Lafontaine only laughed gently but they continued to stare deeply at Perry. Perry exhaled heavily. She wanted badly to go back to sleep but she figured that Lafontaine would not let her. At least until she figured out why this was so meaningful to Lafontaine.

Perry cast one last glare at Lafontaine while Lafontaine stared up at the mistletoe. Stared up at the mistletoe. It was right over their heads. Lafontaine's smile spread as they saw realization in Perry's eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Control Freak," Lafontaine murmured. Though they knew that Perry was Jewish, they knew that Perry didn't mind giving and getting Christian greetings during the winter holidays. Besides, according to the calendar, the last day of Hanukah had ended two hours ago. Today was officially Christmas, but it wasn't really the date that they were celebrating. Instead, right at this moment, they were celebrating the little plant hanging over their heads…

"Weirdo," Perry responded with an exasperated, affection laugh, then the pair ran out of things to say as their lips met, gently at first, then with increasing intensity. Yeah, it had been a really weird winter break, but it was moments like this that made it worth it.

(In the next room over, Laura and Carmilla were entertaining a similar situation).

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just Christmas and Laferry fluff (even though I know I'm posting in April. I did write this around Christmas time though, so…)


End file.
